wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nirvana
This page may contain elements of trauma, bullying, implied gore, and/or outright violence. If you’re sensitive to any of these, it’d be wise to avoid this page. Secondary note is that although this is a notable sona, it’d also be something to consider that I disagree with my own beliefs and views at times. Therefore, if something on this page sounds offensive, I may go back and address it. This character belongs to Fear, and is likely to be considered as their “vent or cope” sona for this is a very personal take on a realistic aspect to their own persona. Do not edit this page for any reason unless they forgot a category. ---- Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder Relishing in untestable power Glowing red in a black and white scene, the One and only '''candle queen' You gaze up upon a cloudless sky, one which always shows stars and neighboring rocks captured in the local planet’s reach. You then redirect your gaze out towards the planet which you orbit, squinting almost (not almost.) with disdain at the draconic continents beneath the blanket of clouds. Damn them all. You toss your snout upwards, shutting your eyes while you turn your back to the planet once more, and all of its inhabitants as well. This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, and it certainly will ''not be the last. Who are you? You wonder about it briefly before scoffing, before suddenly shouting into the void of space. “I’M NIRVANA! A GOD!” You breathe heavily, as if riled up over nothing - but this wasn’t nothing, because it was a frustrating feeling, constantly. Nobody knew who you were down on that pitiful planet, at least, not anyone in this timeline. How could nobody recognize his divine presence? How many smokeminded, dirt-snorting idiots were there? Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher Royalty with a crown of fire Setting ablaze an extravagant scene, the One and only '''candle queen' design notes * some kind of noise/static/mirror based kind of individual? * Thorny Halo. required. other notes (outfits) * outfits are probably really flexible. * typically one to wear neutral colors or fandom-based articles. * has a fondness towards soft (silky, fluffy, etc.) clothing as well as lace. * very much enjoys boots, converse, and occasionally wedges/platform heels. * prefers long sleeves, but if in strapless/tank top-looking clothing, will wear cardigans or various sweaters. * likes scarves. does not enjoy glittery clothing. other notes (physical) * they have a permanent scar on their left knee. * adhere to this (^) when drawing them in clothing that exposes their legs. ''Addicted to adrenaline And always looking for attention Thought to be so genuine When she's suddenly met with apprehension behavioral notes? * theyre an intense insomniac. they absolutely cannot sleep 99% of the time. * dreams are (naturally) usually prophetic. * non-religious....... thinks of themself as The Real God. * however if they had to choose, probably satanist like me. * experiences intense highs & lows. can come off as "psychotic" from their highs (improper term for it) but can also sound really depressed & unmotivated. * very Very intense god complex. it fluctuates, but oh god is it there. intense probably implies its really complicated. * extremely standoffish & can and will kill folks who wind up overstepping * doesn't bat an eye at consequences corresponding to their actions * numb to their own visual torture. used to be scared of it & had nightmares but got a grip over them. * just don't try challenging him he will make it merciless no matter who you are The fighting has begun And she'd do anything to get ahead Like using people as ladder rungs And sweeping eggshells under the bed abilities are as followz: * reality warping/Extreme Distortion Manipulation. they go berserk with this stuff. * can breathe in space, can /probably/ time jump sometimes if they really want to. * extremely fierce fighter when provoked. (verbally & physically, though they give off a weak & frail impression.) * sometimes aura reading/viewing. sometimes. maybe. i donf know, Ah, but there's hope for you still Before it all comes unfurled Ah, you just need to chill It’s not the end of the world relationship notes — if interested, MUST be done in roleplay. not adding anyone on a whim unless they've interacted. * limestone - hah! didnt relate to her at all. curse is stupid in their eyes * potential s/os: always shot them down, didnt need them * cloudeyes - seething hatred probably * honor - this man really grinds his gears. hasnt met him often but gets angry whenever he's present for some reason. maybe its his raw power? She just can't help but be this way She lost her true self long ago Now all her friends have been pushed away Because a caricature is all they know historical notes * probably in the inevitable loop of limestone & vehemence's curse * however completely avoided it by time jumping then living on the moons for a while. * very very much wanted to be considered as a god. so after a while they came back & displayed their abilities to the tribes * considered omnipotent for a long time with their reality warping & distortion manipulation. that changed tho * because eventually they were considered demonic, considered a danger to society * fled back to the moons * routinely comes back from the moons to check out the current pyrrhians and see if their legend still held venom to the words of it * self-proclaimed to be "more terrifying than the likes of darkstalker" which people absolutely agreed with. yes darkstalker was certainly capable of conquering pyrrhia in one solid sweep, he was still defeated. * however their abilities broke the rules of the world so many times * truly they really harnessed & worked their own abilities to the absolute limits & became this fierce, terrifying legend * because of their intense detachment to the enchantment, limestone's kindness & other traits (notably the more positive ones) were pulled out, leaving nirvana to be a shell of a god-complex-driven dragon. bent on being a god. bent on being feared. why? because its fun to them of course * however that didnt mean they didnt get emotional at times either though * cuz they still think of old friends & lost time constantly * so anyways this is battle of the heart & mind because they're caught up to speed and now live on the moons in cloudeyes' time as the reincarnate. Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder Everyone rushing to disavow her All alone in a black and white scene, the One and only '''candle queen' trivia notes * they were NOT intended to be based in the wings of fire universe but i thought itd make sense in some ways. * t4 is the designer of nirvana, i commissioned them ''Hurt by the flames that burn higher and higher Clutching a broken crown of fire All alone in the final scene, the One and only '''candle queen,' gallery stuff ::* DESIGNED by T4 F2947C8C-6059-42D5-A3CA-7CE53DD67863.jpeg|by me F5F09AAD-970F-407E-ACF4-4ACECB320BAC.png|by me 4560C8CB-CC19-434A-9FD5-5EB66B481378.png|for hearts & hugs day 15822300379048323249084195324592.jpg|by scrollreader! 'What a pity, that candle queen''' Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:RainWings Category:HiveWings Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Hybrids